


there's a beat in this heart.

by eunbinatozaki



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunbinatozaki/pseuds/eunbinatozaki
Summary: a series of lines between two points.(kyulwoo aus.)





	1. pink lips and rosy cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> pledis may be horrible and pristin may be m.i.a, but kyulwoo never dies.
> 
> @sojungbi on twt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eunwoo is everything jieqiong likes: cute and kissable. (412 w)

jieqiong figures that, maybe, her usual ‘go hard or go home’ attitude might have been a bit of an overzealous endeavor.    
  
usually, when she’s trying to (as yaebin sarcastically put it after a failed attempt at talking up a girl in a cafe) ‘woo’ someone, maybe she comes on a bit strong. she calls it persistence, yaebin calls it cringey, and apparently jung eunwoo calls it _a lot_.    
  
it’s not her fault that jung eunwoo is cute. nor is it her fault that eunwoo happened to be at the same party she was at (she ignores the fact that it’s a party thrown by campus crush kim minkyung, and anyone with a single working braincell would show up if possible). it’s also not her fault that she somehow found herself tucked away in a corner away from everyone else with eunwoo, grip tight around a red plastic cup almost as dark as the hue on her cheeks, eyes looking at anything that isn’t jieqiong in front of her.    
  
(jieqiong would call it cute if it weren’t for the fact that eunwoo was, currently, chewing her out for taking a simple and childish game of spin the bottle too seriously.)   
  
“—a peck, you know? not you trying to stick your tongue down my throat, for crying out loud!”   
  
jieqiong blinks, head tilting as eunwoo continues her tirade.   
  
“and what if your breath smelled? what if you ate garlic and onions and pickled eggs beforehand? why should _i_ have to deal with that, huh?”   
  
(maybe it is cute.)   
  
she says as much as she reaches up to gently grip at eunwoo’s chin, lets a smile pull at her lips instead of her usual smirk when the girl finally takes a moment to breathe (she’d been going on about the pros and cons of mouthwash in the morning and flavored gum in between meals) and just nods.   
  
“you’re right, too much. but who can help it when someone as cute as you is on the receiving end?”   
  
she ignores the indignant squawk eunwoo lets out and brushes her lips across a still rose tinted cheek, a wink thrown over her shoulder as she steps away and back into the crowd.   
  
(she’ll laugh three days later when eunwoo shows up at her dorm with a frown on her face to shove two packs of pink lemonade flavored gum into her hands with nothing more than a “for next time” mumbled out before she leaves.    
  
definitely cute.)


	2. with sin on her lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eunwoo always said she would do anything for jieqiong--and she does. (739 w)

eunwoo wonders, briefly, if vowing to follow zhou jieqiong to the literal ends of the earth, to her near demise, just to keep her safe, is worth it. she wonders if, by chance, almost having her ass handed to her on multiple occasions—from actual trained killers who know how to handle the weapons they wield to random drunk patrons in a bar with brass knuckles and a bone to pick—is worth it, either. she wonders, if the almost euphoric smile that pulls at jieqiong’s thin lips whenever eunwoo manages to clumsily imbed her knife into a mans back, her own chest heaving and hands shaking, is worth it at all.

but.

when jieqiong pulls her into a kiss (there are two bodies at their feet and a third sagging against a tree with a bullet in his head—far from romantic, but that never stops jieqiong) with a gleam in her eye, sin on her tongue, and fresh blood still splattered across eunwoo’s face, she thinks that maybe it is worth it after all.

“you did amazing, baby,” jieqiong whispers as they part for a fleeting moment before she’s diving in for more, fingers digging into the small sliver of skin that peeks out from beneath eunwoo’s shirt. it tickles, just enough for eunwoo to huff a laugh against jieqiong’s mouth, and it’s all that’s needed before there are fingers digging at her sides incessantly, purposely, trying to pull a laugh from bruised lips.

(faintly, it reminds eunwoo of when she was young. of random tickle fights during sleepovers back when jieqiong could barely communicate with her in full sentences. back when their biggest burden was how they’d get to the top of the old willow tree in nayoung’s backyard.

back when _i’d kill for you_ was nothing more than a silly phrase to get jieqiong to smile after someone said something mean to her, rather than a promise between them.)

eunwoo screaming mercy and promising to buy their next meal is all it takes for jieqiong to give her a breather, but there’s a smile on her lips and her fingers still absently skim across eunwoo’s abdomen as she catches her breath. it’s moments like these, when they’re only eunwoo and jieqiong, that makes eunwoo happiest. sure, there are bodies around them, jieqiong’s got a fresh cut against her cheek, and eunwoo can feel blood that isn’t hers drying and crusting against the side of her face, but this moment is theirs.

she licks at her thumb and wipes at jieqiong’s cheek gently (she pointedly ignores the voice in her head that strangely sounds like minkyung telling her how gross that is—but she doesn’t care; she saw it in a movie once and it seemed oddly romantic and intimate!) and sticks her tongue out when jieqiong teasingly makes a move to nip at her hand. that same gleam is still in jieqiong’s eye, the gleam that loves the chaos and thrill that comes with what they do, but there’s also a shine that settles there that reminds eunwoo of the first time they held hands and it meant _something_.

 _not that this isn’t adorable or anything_ , siyeon’s familiar monotone voice drawls in their ears, effectively pulling eunwoo back into the moment, _but could you two shoot cute main character heart eyes at each other when we aren’t in the middle of a mission?_

jieqiong giggles at that and eunwoo feels her heart swell at the sound, eyes following the younger girl as she steps away and pulls eunwoo’s long forgotten knife from the back of the man at their feet. she pouts as she inspects it, mumbling something about a knick in the blade and promising to get eunwoo another for their anniversary (when anniversaries went from flowers and dinner to new knives and guns, she’ll never know) and takes her hand with a smile.

she hears siyeon’s muffled voice crackling through her ears again, something along the lines of _eunwoo says she’s buying dinner, everyone get something expensive!_ but ignores in in favor of watching jieqiong as she leads her back toward the van parked a few blocks away, the bounce in her step a stark contrast to everything else. it’s light and airy and bubbly and everything that is jieqiong and everything that makes eunwoo love her despite the lives they all lead.

eunwoo squeezes her hand. jieqiong squeezes back without hesitation.

it’s all definitely worth it.


End file.
